reletarfandomcom-20200215-history
Aireyes
Aireyes are only one of the four types of Elementals. You can learn about the others here: Firefists Lightninglegs Waterwings Aireyes Aireyes are cat-like Elementals native to open regions, such as the plains. They are one of the most widely spread species in Reletar, do to their flight ability. Like other Elementals, Aireyes come in five distinct types: Common, Silver, Shadow, Large, and Legendary. The current Legendary Aireyes is Sky. Anatomy: Aireyes are very similar to cats, having the same face and body type. However, they stand bipedal (walk on two legs). Aireyess' theme color is grey, but they can also come in shades of pale purple and even white. Color is either a dominant or recessive trait, as is wing color. All Aireyes have powerful wings, allowing them to fly faster than most birds. Their wings only appear when in use, and if a wing is hurt the Aireyes can vanish it and summon it again, unharmed. This also regenerates the feathers they may have used to fight. The wings are always a different color than the body, unless both are grey, or the Aireyes is a Shadow class. Sometimes an Aireyes will have pale stripes or spots on their wings, although this is uncommon. Aireyes also have long and capable tails, which they use for balance in flight, fighting, and carrying items. They have small tufts of feathers on the ends of their tails, which are always the same color as their wings. Legendary Aireyes and their relatives have a split in these feathers at the very end of the tail. Special Aireyes can be identified by the three tufts of fur by their cheeks, unless they are Shadow class. Special Aireyes related to their Legendary do not have tail feathers. Abilities and Weaknesses: Aireyes are very capable fighters, and make up for their lack of muscle with their outstanding finesse and agility. They can use flight to their advantage, often swooping in on opponents from above. The Aireyes also have a special attack unique to only them- they can fling sharp feathers from their wings. These feathers are also critical to flight, and so it can be dangerous to use to many of them. These feathers can be regenerated if the Aireyes vanishes and regenerates them. This also heals any injury on the wings. Aireyes are quite fast and have a considerable amount of energy, but they do get tired after flying for too long. They usually tire from flying at the speed a human would from walking. Diet: Aireyes mainly ate birds in the wild, but now that they live with humans they prefer human foods. Still, they often eat poultry. Sometimes they even eat fish, but this may be to spite the Waterwings. Known Aireyes Aireyes known to exist in Reletar through art or short stories; this is NOT a list of all the Aireyes in the world. Sky Stormsteam Silvershade Shadowclaws Shockfeather Known Air Bonds Air Bonds are Humans who have bonded with an Aireyes and now share its abilities. This is NOT a list of all Air Bonds in the world. Shadow